Bring on the Holidays
by betty woo
Summary: A fluffy S7 holiday tale picking up at the end of BotN. Not shippy, just silly. I think I had too much spiced eggnog - it's the only explaination!


Author's note: Since ME is playing havoc with the timeline, I am too. This fic assumes that the events of BotN took place on December 22. It's supposed to be kinda fluffy, so I figure the time insanity won't matter too much. Spoilers to the end of BotN.  
  
And yes, I will be adding to my WIP in the next few weeks, promise! I've got a break from school and that means more time for Buffy fic.  
  
*****************************  
**Bring on the Holidays**  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
Buffy's eyes made a solemn sweep of the faces turned towards her, drawing comfort from the familiar ones and searching the unfamiliar for hints of weakness or disbelief. Anabelle hadn't believed that Buffy could keep them safe, but she hadn't caught the signs in time. She had no intention of slipping up like that again. They had to believe that she could protect them.  
  
Even if she wasn't sure of it herself, just then. Xander's lips quirked in tiny grin, reassuring her that the speech had done its job. Then Dawn raised her hand, timidly waving it in the air.  
  
"Does this mean we won't be getting a tree?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Nothing says Christmas on the Hellmouth like an all-night research session." Willow's fingers clicked swiftly over her keyboard, hunting for likely places where Spike might have been taken. She'd refused to try another locating spell so soon after the last one, and Buffy had been too tired to argue. Heck, she'd been too tired to even realize it was Christmas Eve until Dawn had stopped her from leaving for work that morning.  
  
They'd been researching for two days straight, with no luck yet. Everyone had been bunking down at Casa Summers, rotating sleeping in shifts to ensure that there was always someone on watch. Well, that and to swap off on bed space. Buffy's wounds were finally starting to heal, but her nerves were getting increasingly frayed.  
  
"Does it normally take this long to do research?" Kennedy tossed another book onto the growing pile in front of her, leaning back to stretch.  
  
Yep, frayed nerves. Having the slayerettes constantly underfoot wasn't helping much with that. "Nope. Normally, we have a massive library, carefully indexed so Giles can find exactly what we need in zero to sixty seconds, flat."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
Giles peered out from behind a mug of eggnog. "They blew it up."  
  
"Twice," Anya added helpfully. She pushed aside several books to set down the box she'd brought up from the basement. Opening it, she pulled out a handful of bright tinsel. "Well, if we can't get a tree, we can at least decorate."  
  
"The rubble?" Buffy fought against the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
* * *  
  
Thirty minutes later, Dawn was smiling for the first time since Buffy's speech. She and Anya stepped back to admire their handiwork.  
  
"Very festive," noted the ex-ex-ex-demon.  
  
Dawn beamed. "I can't believe I got the star to stay put."  
  
Buffy stared down at the bundle of tinsel and ornaments. "It's a Christmas..."  
  
"A Christmas Andrew!" chimed Dawn and Anya in unison.  
  
Andrew smiled up from his chair. Garlands of sparkly trim wound around him, festooned with tinsel sprinkles and shiny bulbs. The familiar Summers star was perched atop his head.  
  
"And we can put gifts under the chair and everything!" Dawn was far too pleased with her ingenuity for Buffy to give her a lecture about the appropriate treatment of prisoners.  
  
"Well, I believe this fulfills our Christmas decorating requirement," said Anya. "What's next in the parade of holiday festivities?"  
  
"Nog!" squealed Dawn.  
  
As the girls raced to the kitchen, Buffy leaned over and patted Andrew's arm. "Sorry about this. They've been cooped up too long."  
  
"Actually, it's kind of nice." Andrew shrugged as best he could under his layers of decoration. "Tucker used to decorate me for Christmas all the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I complain, because I'm supposed to, but I actually sorta like it."  
  
Buffy wandered upstairs, shaking her head. Now there was a boy with some serious issues. She swung the door of her bedroom open, surprised to find Xander already awake. "Hey there, carpenter man. You aren't due on shift for another hour."  
  
"Buffy!" Xander fumbled, doing a terrible job of hiding the wrapping paper spread out on Buffy's bed. "I was just, uh. Aw, forget it. Merry Christmas."  
  
Buffy accepted the partially wrapped present with surprise and dismay. "Thanks, but I haven't had time.. pliers? You got me pliers?"  
  
"I've been stuck in this house for four days with nothing but my toolbox. What'd you expect?"  
  
Buffy laughed and squeezed Xander in a tight hug. "It's perfect. I'm really making a mess of this Christmas thing this year, huh?"  
  
"It's wartime, general Buffy. The troops understand." He gave his friend a soft pat on the shoulder before stepping back. "Dawn understands."  
  
"I hope so. Well, if you're not using the bed, I'm going to catch some shut-eye."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As she lay down, Buffy slid the pliers onto the pillow beside her. "Sorry I haven't got anything for you."  
  
"Hey, I got to sleep in your bed for a night. What more could a man dream of?" Xander flicked off the light with a sly grin twinkling on his face.   
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stared down the Ubervamp, twisting the handle of her axe in her palms. "You're going down, Grinchboy."  
  
The Ubervamp leered, pulling a handful of green leaves from behind its back.  
  
"Mistletoe? You've got the wrong Cindy Lou Who."  
  
Buffy swung the axe, smiling as it sliced through the Ubervamp's arm and sent its hand, complete with mistletoe, falling to the ground. The beast's head followed a moment later. From the shadows around her, twinkling figures in pink tutus emerged, a sweet scent surrounding her. They began to dance, swirling around her and lashing out into attacks. She shifted back into combat stance, slicing out with wide sweeps of the axe.  
  
"You guys are sugar plum dead!"  
  
The first one went down in a pile of powdered confectionary. Buffy whirled to face the next opponent, feeling it's hand grasp her shoulder as she...  
  
"Buffy! Wake up already."  
  
She flinched into consciousness, instinctively grabbing for the pliers next to her before registering her sister's face.  
  
"Willow's found something."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow sat at her computer, looking uncomfortable as Kennedy leaned over her shoulder to peer at the screen. Spotting Buffy coming down the stairs, she took her escape route and slipped out to greet her.  
  
"There's a new police report about some strange noises a couple of blocks away from the Bronze. It's pretty close to where the Master's lair used to be."  
  
"We dropped it off the patrol sweeps last year, because there was never any problem," added Xander.  
  
"Chock-full of stylish stalagmites and ancient evil vibes," Buffy quipped. "Sounds like our place. Who's up for checking it out?"  
  
Kennedy and Dawn both shot up their hands. Willow, Giles and Xander simply nodded their willingness to help, while Anya added a helpful shrug and Molly smiled faintly. Buffy was grateful that Andrew seemed to have fallen asleep.  
  
"Right. Kennedy and Dawn, you stay here with Anya and keep the place secure. Everybody else, grab a weapon. We're going to get us a little yuletide slayage."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy emerged from the woods, rejoining the group in the nearby churchyard after her quick reconnaissance jaunt. Giles frowned at the worried expression on her face. "How does it look?"  
  
"Ho-ho-horrible." Buffy leaned against her long sword. "No sign of any walking dead, but there's a cluster of those robed guys just inside the entrance. Getting past them is going to make a lot of noise."  
  
"Which is going to attract a lot of attention from the oggely-boogely we're trying to avoid," noted Xander.  
  
"Right. Our best bet is to hang out and check the scene in an hour or so."  
  
Willow perked up. "Or, we could create a clever distraction."  
  
Buffy rubbed her eyes. "Like what, caroling?"  
  
"Not exactly." Xander smiled, pointing across the churchyard.  
  
* * *  
  
Just inside the entrance of the cave, a dozen robed figures moved back and forth, murmuring softly. Buffy peered out from behind her convenient hiding tree, resisting the urge to tap her foot impatiently. Waiting was her least favorite part of the whole slaying gig. Well, besides the dying bits. And the weight of the world elements. The apocalypses kind of sucked too. Not to mention the toll of demon guts on her favorite boots. Her catalogue of the woes of slayerdom was finally interrupted by loud voices off to the left.  
  
"Have you no room at the inn, my man?"  
  
"Only the stables."  
  
Then a woman screamed. The robed figures looked around for a moment, then began running in the direction of the voices as a second scream pierced the air. Buffy smiled and hefted her sword. All but two had taken the bait, and they wouldn't be a problem much longer.  
  
* * *  
  
"I still don't see why I had to be Mary. Hello, Jewish!"  
  
Xander nudged Willow with his walking staff. "She was Jewish. At least, I think she was. Anyway, scream again."  
  
Giles flinched as Willow's voice rang out in apparent anguish. Of all the schemes that Xander Harris had come up with over the years, this one definitely took the fruit cake. He was almost prepared to leave his hiding spot and tell them to give it up when he spotted the first robed figure running into the clearing.  
  
Xander turned to greet them. "Hello, strangers. My wife is heavy with child and there is no room at the inn. Have you a place where she might rest her weary head?"  
  
Willow moaned loudly, clutching at her belly where a bulky shape was concealed beneath her loose blue robe. More robed men joined the first one, all staring at the pair in astonishment.  
  
"No matter. This stable is shelter enough for other of God's creatures, it will do us fine as well." Xander guided Willow over to sit on a large rock. Giles shook his head, wondering if they could hold the ruse out long enough for Buffy to complete her task.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy wiped the blood off her hand on a nearby stalagmite and peered into the darkness of the cavern. No light, but she could hear a faint mumbling off to the right. Raising her blade, she set off in that direction.  
  
* * *  
  
The robed figures were beginning to advance on Xander and Willow, spurring Giles into action. Stepping out from behind his tree and holding his lantern before him, he raised his voice in song.  
  
"We, one king from Orient, is,  
Bearing gifts I traverse afar..."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stood at the edge of the cavern, peering into the lighted space. She could see a badly battered Spike, but no sign of anyone else. With one last glance around, she raced across the room and knelt beside her target.  
  
"You know, it just isn't Christmas without you around to annoy me."  
  
"You're not real."  
  
"Don't argue with the cavalry. Get up."  
  
"I can't." His arms pulled up, then fell back to the floor. She followed the chains on his wrists to where they were bolted into the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
The robed figures had drawn up in a semi-circle, watching the strange tableau unfolding before them. Molly had emerged shortly after Giles, wearing gray robes and carrying a shepherd's crook, and guided him to where Xander and Willow were waiting. The redhead was now moaning and panting in earnest, while behind her Giles and Molly sang in unison.  
  
"Peace on earth and mercy mild,   
God and sinners reconciled!   
Joyful, all ye nations, rise,   
Join the triumph of the skies;"  
  
Xander leaned over Willow, patting her shoulder and keeping a nervous eye on the robed figures. Willow whispered, "I can't keep moaning much longer."  
  
"Time for the final act, then."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy tugged on the chains, but they held firm. In desperation, she tried sliding her fingers into one of the chain segments, hoping to pry it apart, but they were too narrow for her to get a decent grip.   
  
Check on Spike, negative on the rescue. Frowning, she sat back to examine his wounds, wincing at the sharp bulk in her back pocket. Pulling it out, she stared for a moment at Xander's Christmas gift.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow screamed as Xander knelt before her, fumbling under the robes to loosen the cord around her waist. The knots gave and he stood, holding up his prize triumphantly.  
  
"A boy! We shall name him Joesph."  
  
"Jesus," Giles hissed in a stage whisper.  
  
"Jesus! Yes, the baby Jesus!" Xander held the plastic nativity figure over his head for a moment, then handed it over to Willow. Giles and Molly burst into song once more.  
  
"Silent Night, Holy Night  
All is calm, all is bright"  
  
The robed figures began to advance, drawing long knives out from under their robes. Xander drew Willow to her feet and began to back away. "Well, everyone's got that one Christmas carol they just can't stand..."  
  
"Run!" shouted Willow, hurling the baby Jesus figure at the closest Bringer.  
  
* * *  
  
It took almost an hour to lose their pursuers and head back to Casa Summers. Xander flopped down on the couch triumphantly, only to be deluged with a hail of nativity play costumes.  
  
"Do you think the church will mind having a naked Mary in the morning?" Willow asked, gratefully accepting a cup of eggnog from Dawn.  
  
Xander shrugged. "It's the Hellmouth. I'm sure stranger things have happened to them."  
  
Giles glanced around the room, pausing briefly to take in the sight of the sleeping Andrew tree and the bruised vampire sprawled out underneath, his chest sporting fresh bandages and a large red bow. "I see Buffy succeeded in her mission."  
  
"Just what I wanted for Christmas, my very own crazy vampire." Buffy grinned, adjusting the bow on her own head. "We fed him some, but he's not going to be coherent for at least a couple of hours."  
  
"And that's just what I wanted for Christmas," Xander added.  
  
"Hey, it's midnight," said Dawn. "Official Merry Christmas, everybody."  
  
"Except, you know, us Jewish types," Willow pointed out. "Wiccan Jewish types."  
  
"I'd like to be celebrating Xmas this year," said Anya, frowning with confusion as everyone stared at her. "What? This is my first year having an ex. Although I'm not quite sure how the Xmas celebrations differ from the Christmas ones."  
  
Giles smiled at her patiently. "We can discuss it later."   
  
"Guys, I know this is kind of a crappy Chr.." Buffy paused, glancing at Willow. "Holiday day thing. And the distinct lack of gifts combined with an abundance of fighting isn't really screaming festive cheer. But it is the season, and. And I'm really bad with the speeches sometimes. I just, I really appreciate all of you being here. Not just for the help with the slaying, and the stopping of apocalypses. But for being you, and for being my friends. I don't think we really need the gifts.."  
  
"But I like the gifts," interrupted Anya.  
  
"We're here for each other. And that's a pretty cool gift in the Buffy books."  
  
Despite the rubble of the familiar room and the wind blowing between the cracks in the window covering, a feeling of comfort filled the room. Buffy smiled. "So, who wants to help me chain up Spike?"  
  
Molly piped up nervously. "So, is Christmas in America always like this?"  
  
"This is nothing," Xander said. "You want weirdness, you should stick around for Buffy's birthday." 


End file.
